wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
Boq
Boq is the name of the Munchkin man who became the Tin Woodman in the musical Wicked; and Elphaba and Glinda's friend in Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West. In the musical, he's Nessarose's love interest, however, in the novel he has little to no interaction with her. Life In the Novel In Maguire's novel, Boq has very little interaction with Nessarose, and while he does fancy Galinda, he does not become involved with either girl. Boq narrates a whole section of the book in the Shiz University section of the novel. However, Boq befriends Elphaba, as they were childhood playmates, and assists her in doing research for Doctor Dillamond. Boq becomes friends with Crope, Tibbett, and Avaric, although he appears to be jealous of Avaric, due to his good looks, charm, and money. His infatuation with Galinda, which never comes to more than a brief kiss, gradually lifts and they become friends, as Boq sta tes he was in love with G'A'linda, Not Glinda. Boq eventually marries Milla, a fellow classmate and childhood sweetheart. The two wed and return to Boq's Munchkindland farm. It is often stated how Milla attempts suicide, as she is now of a lower social standing. Elphaba encounters Boq not long after Nessarose's funeral, as she inquires after Dorothy, and again after her assault on Madame Morrible. In the Musical In the musical, Boq is the love interest of Elphaba's younger sister, Nessarose (who would later become The Wicked Witch of the East). However, the feeling is not mutual; Boq only became involved with Nessarose in hopes of impressing Galinda, on whom he truly has his heart set. Unfortunately, Galinda has so little regard for him that she cannot remember his name (calling him Bick). When Nessarose eventually becomes the governor of Munchkinland, she uses her power to enslave Boq as her personal servant, given that he is a Munchkin. When Boq confesses his love for Glinda, Nessarose becomes extremely angry with him. At that point, she attempts to casts a spell on him from Elphaba's spell book, but mispronounces it. This causes Boq's heart to shrink until it is completely gone. In a desperate attempt to save Boq's life, Elphaba turns Boq into the Tin Woodman. Unlike in the novel, Boq plays a considerably condensed role in the stage production. In the Wonderful Wizard of Oz In L. Frank Baum's The Wonderful Wizard of Oz Boq has a very small role. When Dorothy leaves Munchkinland Dorothy stays at his house where she has big feast and spends the night. This is mentioned briefly in the book Wicked when Elphaba tracks Dorothy to Boq's house. Songs Solos (In A Group Number) *Dancing Through Life (Fiyero, Glinda, Nessarose, Elphaba, and Students of Shiz) *The Wicked Witch of the East (Elphaba and Nessarose) *March Of The Witch Hunters (Ozians) Others *Dear Old Shiz (Glinda and Students of Shiz) *What Is This Feeling? (Glinda, Elphaba, and Students of Shiz) Portrayers Broadway Production *Christopher Fitzgerald (2003-2005) *Randy Harrison (2004; temporary) *Jeffrey Kuhn (2005) *Robb Sapp (2005-2006) *Logan Lipton (2006-2008) *Ben Liebert (2008) *Alex Brightman (2008-2010) *Etai BenSholmo (2010-Present) 1st National Tour *Logan Lipton (2005-2006) *Kirk McDonald (2006) *Josh Lamon (2006-2007) *Brad Weinstock (2007-2008) *Ben Liebert (2008-2010) *Justin Brill (2010-Present) Chicago Production *Telly Leung (2005-2006) *Adam Fleming (2006-2007) *Stanton Nash (2007-2008) *Ted Ely (2008-2009) London Production *James Gillan (2006-2008) *Jeremy Legat (2008-2009) *Alex Jessop (2009-2010) *George Ure (2010-2011) *Ben Scott (2011) *Adam Pettigrew (2011-Present) Los Angeles Production *Adam Wylie (2007) *Michael Drolet (2008) *Eddy Rioseco (2008-2009) Stuttgart Production * Stefan Stara (2007-2009) * Stephan Luethy (2009-2010) Melbourne Production * Anthony Callea (2008-2009) * Stuart Fisher (2009) San Francisco Production *Eddy Rioseco (2009-2010) *Etai BenShlomo (2010) 2nd National Tour *Ted Ely (2009) *Zach Hanna (2009-2011) *Dan Pacheco (2011-Present) Sydney Production *James Smith (2009-2010) Oberhausen Production *Ben Daramain (2010-2011) Scheveningen Production *Niels Jacobs (2011-Present) Helsinki Production (non-replicated version) *Antti Lang (2010-Present) Denmark Coperhagen Production *Kim Hammelsvang Henriksen (2011-Present) External Links * Boq - Wikipedia * Boq - Oz Wiki * http://ozwikia.com/wiki/Boq Category:Characters of Wicked Category:Munchkin Category:Boq Category:Nessarose Thropp